Derrière le masque
by Akaotsubo
Summary: [Aventures] Yaoi/ManixShin/. Alors que les aventuriers décident de faire une halte, Mani et Shin ont une petite discussion. Présence de lemon.


_Bonjour, bonsoir monsieur et madame ! Un petit OS sur ce doux et PARFAIT couple qu'est le ManixShin d'Aventures 3_

 _A la base, c'était juste une connerie avec une amie qui adore Mani XD. J'espère que vous aimerez aussi !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _Bêta : Ma **Sora** que j'aime _

* * *

Il faisait nuit sur la vaste étendue forestière. La lune perçait avec difficulté à travers l'épais feuillage des arbres. Un feu crépitait, son bruit rejoignant ceux que produisait les animaux nocturnes. Cinq formes entouraient la zone de chaleur, chacune abordant une couleur différente. La plus petite était de couleur verte, tandis que la plus grande était jaune poussin. Les aventuriers, car oui il s'agissait d'aventuriers, avaient dû faire une halte pour la nuit dans cette zone, malgré les protestations violentes d'un homme qui portait une armure et qui se disait être un paladin. Le reste du groupe, à comprendre par là, le plus petit, un nain avait dû lui rappeler que la nuit n'était pas clémente envers les âmes qui vivent. Même envers ceux qui avaient bravé la mort en lançant un regard en direction de celui qui portait la couleur saphir. Après plusieurs protestations, la majorité avait accepté de se poser pour la nuit et chacun était parti à ses occupations.

Grunlek, s'occupa de sortir les affaires pour la nuit. Bob fit le feu. Theo, en grognant dans sa barbe un délicat « _tapette_ » alla ramasser du bois. Shin parti chasser deux lapins. Mani s'occupa de la récolte d'herbes. Le repas se ponctua de récits ô combien profonds, tel que l'épopée du bouclier du paladin de la lumière qui rencontra le visage d'une petite fille. Histoire qui choqua celui qu'on nommait le Double. Au fur et mesure que le repas passait, le demi-élémentaire entreprit de retirer son écharpe ainsi que son masque, dévoilant à la lueur des flammes, une peau à l'éclat bleutée, tout comme des lèvres qui semblait être du cristal. Voir même de la glace.

\- _Shin attrape !_ Cria Théo en lui lançant une pomme.

Attrapant le fruit, les yeux de l'archer se teintèrent d'une petite lueur de gourmandise avant que les lèvres fines ne croquent un petit morceau de la chair sucrée, son visage prenant une expression de joie. Il ne mangea que la moitié, tout en continuant la conversation avec ses coéquipiers, sans prendre garde que l'elfe du groupe ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux lors de la dégustation de son précieux.

Il fut l'heure de se coucher et en moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire, le campement fut silencieux où les seuls bruits qui pouvaient être entendus, étaient les insultes de Théo dans son sommeil. Ne dormant que d'un œil, le botaniste se redressa en entendant un léger bruit. Conservant son silence, l'elfe aux cheveux noirs vit Shin se lever et partir en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Fronçant les sourcils, il se leva à son tour, prenant également soin de ne faire aucun bruit, les araignées dans ses cheveux, s'amusant à courir le long de ses nattes. Gardant une certaine distance entre lui et Shin, il le suivit à travers un dédale d'arbres avant d'aboutir dans une grande clairière. Elle était dénudée d'arbres et couvertes d'herbes lui arrivant à mi-mollets et de fleurs possédant un éclat blanc éclatant. En cueillant une, il l'a mis dans sa poche, en se promettant d'en faire un croquis et de l'étudier le plus rapidement possible. Mais pour l'instant, ce qui l'intéressait, c'était l'aventurier qui était allongé de tout son long, dans l'herbe.

* * *

Les yeux dirigés vers les cieux et perdu dans ses pensées, l'élu des éléments savoura la sensation du vent contre sa peau faciale dévêtue, ses lèvres s'entrouvrant afin d'en avaler le plus possible. Même s'il avait confiance en ses compagnons, il n'arrivait toujours pas à montrer son visage. De plus, la présence nouvelle de Mani le perturbait profondément. Non pas qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance, mais l'elfe était toujours curieux et souriait tout le temps, comme si tout l'émerveillait en ce monde. Shin y comprit. Respirant l'odeur de terre mouillée, il fronça les sourcils en sentant des notes plus graves, parmi lesquelles il reconnut sans peine les senteurs caractéristiques d'épices venant d'ailleurs, de fleurs séchées et de métal. L'odeur de Mani le Double. Se redressant aussitôt pour se mettre en position de défense, le masque entre ses mains, il le mit sur son visage sans pour autant l'attacher, affrontant le botaniste du regard.

Le regardant tenter de remettre son masque, l'homme aux araignées leva la main pour calmer son camarade.

\- _Du calme._

\- _Tu ne dors pas._ Répondit simplement l'autre en conservant son masque sur son visage.

\- _Toi non plus à ce que je sache._ Souffla Mani dans un sourire amusé.

Se détendant, sans pour autant baisser sa main, Shin se mit dans l'herbe, observant les mouvements de l'herbe et des fleurs sous les mouvements du vent. Hésitant, l'elfe se mit près de son camarade, frôlant au passage, le bras de Shin. Après un long silence de plusieurs minutes assez pesant, Mani tenta d'engager une conversation, sans grand succès. Ce fut Shin qui le brisa en désignant les fleurs.

\- _Quelles sont ces fleurs ?_

\- _Bien, comme tu peux le voir, elles produisent d'elles-même, une certaine énergie._ Nota Mani, un peu surpris par la question et prit au piège par son manque d'information.

\- _Faux._

 _\- Faux ?_ Redemanda presque étonné le porteur de la couleur noire.

Secoué par un petit rire, Shin en attrapa une qu'il fit tourner sous ses yeux avant de les diriger vers son compagnon.

\- _Ce sont des fleurs d'étoiles. Elles ne brillent que la nuit, et l'on raconte qu'elles sont issues d'une pluie d'astres._

Clignant des yeux plusieurs fois d'affilé, le Double posa sa tête contre sa main et s'appuya sur sa jambe, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

- _Et puis-je savoir comment tu peux savoir cela ?_

\- _Il en poussait autour de mon village. Avant._ Murmura faiblement l'archer en lâchant le végétal.

Voyant qu'il avait touché un point sensible, Mani prit le temps de réfléchir environ un quart de seconde avant de prendre Shin dans ses bras, collant le visage de ce dernier contre son cou. Un peu surprit par ce genre d'action, Shin se laissa pourtant aller, savourant sans s'en rendre compte la peau chaleureuse de son ami contre la sienne. Tout comme la sensation de bien être qui l'avait rempli, sa poitrine s'emplissant de joie et d'autres émotions sur lesquelles il ne parvenait pas à mettre de nom. Le lâchant à regrets après plusieurs minutes, Mani se mit face à Shin et le découvrit sans rien sur le visage, le masque étant tombé dans leur étreinte. Se sentant nu sans sa protection, Shin tendit la main pour récupérer son bien, quand la main de Mani apparut dans son champ de vision l'empêcha de prendre l'objet tant convoité.

\- _Pourquoi te caches-tu derrière Shin ?_

 _\- Parce que je ne suis pas humain. Parce que je n'ai plus rien d'humain et que cela se voit._ Répondit d'une voix qui se voulait sans émotion, et qui pourtant laisser entrevoir une profonde tristesse teintée de colère.

Sans pour autant lâcher la main de l'archer, Mani caressa la joue droite du demi-élémentaire, frissonnant sous le contact froid de cette dernière sous son épiderme. Demi-élémentaire qui fut parcourut d'un frisson en sentant le contact de la corne des doigts contre sa peau lisse.

 _\- Shin, tu es bien plus humain que les hommes eux-mêmes._

 _\- Et en quoi ?_

 _\- Tu es calme, toujours. Même quand Théo vous embarque dans des aventures. Tu supportes le flot de paroles en continu de Bob sans broncher. Et tu ne juges personne sur son physique._

 _\- Tout le monde peut le faire._

 _\- Mais personne ne le fait. Tu es plus humain que tu ne le crois Shinddha Kory._ Murmura doucement Mani en le prenant par le menton et en le relevant.

Marqué par cette dernière phrase, Shin senti ses joues chauffer et ses yeux se liaient à ceux de Mani. Ils se contemplèrent, non se dévorèrent du regard quelques secondes avant que Mani ne pose ses lèvres contre celle de Shin. L'union des deux bouches, les électrisa. De températures opposées, elles semblaient complémentaires et se mouvaient l'une contre l'autre avec grâce et aisance, comme si elles étaient destinées à être ensemble. Prit de cours, par le manque de souffle, ils durent rompre à regrets l'échange, les lèvres humides.

* * *

Tremblant, Shin tendit une main incertaine vers le visage de l'elfe et la posa en déglutissant derrière sa nuque avant de l'attirer de nouveau vers lui, liant une nouvelle fois leurs lèvres. Lèvres auxquelles, ils affligèrent des coups de dents, tel des caresses un peu trop attendues.

Sans crier gare, Shin se retrouva sur le dos, Mani sur lui, ses mains se perdant dans la chevelure du télékinésiste. Les araignées présentent, eurent la présence de quitter leur « maisons », laissant alors aucune surprise à l'archer d'une quelconque rencontre.

Se délectant des lèvres glacées de Shin, Mani les délaissa tout de même, baladant sa bouche sur la peau bleutée qui semblait être éclairée sous la lueur des fleurs. Moins froide que les lèvres, la peau lui semblait tout aussi délicieuse. Vite gêné par les habits, l'elfe entreprit de les retirer. Mais devant son incompétence à retirer une tunique, il dû laisser faire Shin qui lui offrit un sourire amusé. Une fois la ceinture et son nœud défait, le botaniste passa sans s'en rendre compte sa langue contre ses lèvres en découvrant le torse fin de son camarade. Il reprit son exploration, déposant sur toute l'étendue de peau, des baisers papillons, faisant frissonner l'homme sous lui. Haletant sous ses marques, Shin poussa un petit cri quand le Double attrapa un petit bout de chair rose par surprise.

\- _T'es adorable_. Se moqua t-il avec affection.

Grommelant dans sa barbe inexistante, Shin regarda Mani retirer son propre haut et prendre l'une de ses mains pour la poser contre sa poitrine. L'observant, la pupille dilatée, Shin traça du bout du doigt, la ligne de pilosité qui allait du nombril jusqu'en dessous de la ceinture, savourant la sensation de frissons sous ses doigts. Devenant presque entreprenant, il risqua un baiser, en se redressant, sur la clavicule bouillante du Double qui craqua avant de le plaquer de nouveau au sol, dans un baiser enflammé et brûlant de désir. Cette fois-ci, les gestes étaient plus hâtifs et plus rapides, plus pressés et plus désireux. Rapidement, les bas tombèrent à leur tour ne laissant qu'une fine couche de tissu qui était tendu.

Passant son pouce sur les lèvres glacées de Shin, Mani le regarda avec intensité, capturant l'image d'un Shin aux joues rouges, aux lèvres gonflées, les yeux brillant d'un sentiment qui lui serra le cœur. Il était si adorable. Et si vulnérable en cet instant, qu'il eut peur de le briser. Non. Il ne le briserait pas. Il ne voudrait jamais le briser, quitte à l'être à sa place.

\- _Shinddha, ferme les yeux._ Souffla t-il en glissant sa main dans le bas du demi-élémentaire.

Obéissant, Shin ferma ses paupières et étouffa avec difficulté un petit cri en sentant la poigne de Mani autour de son membre. Serrant des dents au fur et à mesure des mouvements, il tenta de calmer les battements effrénés de son cœur, prenant peur qu'il ne craque devant les sensations qui montaient. Il tenta de stopper l'elfe et se senti honteux en sentant un liquide poisseux recouvrir la main du brun. Riant doucement devant ce comportement, le Double l'embrassa sur le bout du nez, essuyant la semence sur un des habits.

\- _Tu veux continuer ?_ Questionna t-il en caressant doucement les flancs du demi-élémentaire.

\- _Sois doux… C'est tout_. Murmura t-il en liant sa main à la sienne.

Hochant la tête, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, les mouvant lentement. Shin se tendit en sentant une intrusion dans son intimité. Se concentrant sur la chaleur de Mani, il se calma quelque peu, quand l'intrusion rajouta un nouveau doigt qui joua un mouvement de ciseau, chauffant et étirant les muscles autour d'eux. Il les retira avant de coller son visage dans le cou de Shin, son torse épousant le sien. Déglutissant l'un comme l'autre, Mani glissa son attribut masculin avec lenteur et précaution au sein de Shin, qui le griffa sous la douleur. Douleur que Mani tentait de calmer via des baisers et des caresses. La douleur se lia à un plaisir quand le membre de l'elfe frappa une zone, provoquant une vague de plaisir qui remonta tout le long du dos. Voyant le visage de Shin afficher une expression de plaisir, il continua une ondulation lente et douce, savourant la peau bleue par des baisers et des coups de langue. Le rythme calme et lent se transforma petit à petit en un rythme rapide et endiablé. Shin eut l'impression alors que sa peau de glace, prenait feu en contact de celle de Mani. Il aurait tout donné juste pour cette chaleur. Juste pour Mani. Sentant la dernière marche arriver, ils échangèrent un dernier baiser avant de partir en vrille.

Le souffle rapide et les corps en sueurs, ils ne bougèrent pas pendant plusieurs minutes, savourant la sensation de bien être qui les habitaient. Se couchant à côté de son amant, Mani toucha délicatement ses cheveux en désordre, quand il nota la présence de la moitié de la pomme dans l'herbe.

\- _On me racontait quand j'étais petit que deux personnes qui s'aimaient, étaient ceux que l'on nommait des âme-sœurs. Ils devaient alors se partager la moitié d'une pomme. Enfin un truc dans le genre._ Murmura Shin en le voyant prendre le fruit coupé.

Saisissant son regard, Mani croqua dans la chaire sucrée de la pomme et l'avala tout rond en souriant. Ils furent surpris l'un comme l'autre en apercevant les premiers lueurs du soleil apparaître. L'aidant à se rhabiller rapidement, Mani mit les siens n'importe comment et tout deux coururent jusqu'au campement où les autres dormaient encore. S'échangeant un rapide baiser, ils se couchèrent dans leurs couches personnelles. Cinq minutes après, Théo se réveillait en gueulant qu'il devait partir pisser.

* * *

Une fois le campement dissout, les aventuriers reprirent le chemin en direction de leur quête quand le paladin de la lumière regarda Mani, ou plus précisément sa tenue.

\- _Mani ?_

 _\- Hum ?_

 _\- Pourquoi t'as des traces de spermes sur ta tenue ?!_ Cria le brun aux yeux bleus sans prendre aucune pincette.

Rougissant ensemble, Shin et Mani échangèrent un regard sous les yeux amusés de Grunlek et de Bob, tandis que Théo s'amusait à écraser une fleur, sa question déjà oubliée.


End file.
